Sierra timeline
1603 ;1726 ;1776 ;1783 William Sturgeon is born. ;1812 ;1920 : Full body swimsuits are all the rage.LFSM ;1823 : Abrahamson is born. William Sturgeon devises the first electro magnet. ;1841 : Dwight L. Laffer is born. ;1842 : Polyethyline is invented. ;1844 : Theodore Shenanigans Bakersfield opens the first sports bar in Walnut Log. ;1865 ;1872 : Shriner society is founded by Freemasons. ;1890 : Anton Herman Gerard Fokker is born in Java. ;1893 : Melvin's Discount Mortuary is founded by Morton and Myron Melvin. ;1904 : :Walnut Log Community College is originally opened as TB sanitorium. ;1915 : :Fokker mounts gun on airplane and synchronites the rate of fire, so that it won't shoot propeller off. ;1920 : :Dwight L. Laffer dies. ;1922 : :Fokker moves to the united states. The first Shriner hospital for children opens. ;1926 : ;1949 : Larry Laffer is born. ;1950 : Plastic garbage bag is invented. ;1954 ;1964 : Melvin Melvin (later known as Paul Paul) is born to Melba and Marvin Melvin of Gary, Indiana. ;1967 ;1971 : Larry's leisure suit was designed this year.LSL2 ;1979 : :Ahmeed Deefda dies. ;1982 ;1983 ;1986 ;1987 :Larry was at this time happily married to Kalalau, while Nontoonyt Island was developing into a prosperous vacation destination. :The 1988 future Larry travels back to Sierra Studios around 1986-87. Sierra with Larry's help finishes developing a game based on Larry Laffer's (38) travels to Lost Wages to lose his virginity. ;1988 :A few years had passed since Larry married Kalalau. The Sand Crab Room at the Nontoonyt Casino had its gala premiere. Larry is kicked out of his house by Kalalau, and begins searching for love again. Patti also goes on her own search. They are captured by cannibals. Through the use of a magic marker, Patti draws an interdimensional magic door that throws both of them though time and space (to 1986-87 period) into Sierra Studios in California. :Around this same time a year has passed for time traveling future Larry and Patti (from the time they entered the studios in 1986-86), Larry helps finish working on LSL2. ;1989 ;1991 : :Al Lowe makes game based on Larry Laffer's (40) new career at PornProdCorp after quiting Sierra On-Line after the loss of LSL4. Al designs a remake game based on Larry's first adventure. Larry doesn't get any of the royalties. ;1992 : Larry Laffer releases The Laffer Utilities for Sierra but overall turned out to be a failure to him. He also opens the Leisure Suit Larry's Casino, ;1993 ;1996 ;1998 : Larry Laffer returns to his Casino. But it saw minimal success, and he ultimately goes broke. ;2003 ;2004 ;2006 ;2007 ;2008 ;2009 Notes Softporn Adventure was made in 1981. Is that a lowend date for when Larry actually went on his Lounge Lizard's adventures at the age of 38? Which would place Larry 1 and Larry 2 taking place same date more or less (meaning that Kalalau was married to Larry some seven years before their divorce in 1988 in LSL3)? On the other hand, Softporn Adventures is actually set some point after 1996. Which causes some major anachronisms (as in 1981 the events took place almost two decades into the future). Larry was playing games in the arcade 25 years before LSLLFSM. 1987 soda can in LSLLFSM Al Lowe was on the yacht one year before LSLLSFSM. 21 years since last rich person passed into the wild area. No men in women Sea God village for 42 seasons. Larry is 38 years old at the beginning of LSL1. LSL2 begins more or less where LSL1 ended. LSL3 begins a few years after LSL2."I've done that many times over the past few years." Documenation suggests it occurs in 1988. The time period between LSL3 and LSL5 is unclear, and probably several years. Counting a potential time warp due to interdimensional travel at the end of LSL3. Anachronistically Larry & Patti encounter a props from LSL1 while in Sierra Studios, and mention that's how the taxi scene was made in the first game. However, later on the game shows Larry designing LSL1 for Sierra recreating the Lefty's bar scene (which may suggest that they went back in time to 1986-86 perhaps during the development of the game). LSLLFSM takes place during the LSL4 period. Larry is 40 at the time of LSL5 (assuming he isn't lieing about his age). He may have warped forwards a couple of years when he teleported during LSL3 (which may explain certain inconsistencies), on the other hand end of LSL3 may suggest he actually warped back in time a few years (or at least warped into a parallel universe in the year of1986-87). In LSL2 at the end of the game Larry becomes younger through witch doctor magic so is apparently physically younger than 38 at the end of the game (perhaps back to his mid-twenties to early thirties), which may also compensate for his 'stated age' in LSL5 (although that assumes he was fibbing in the Playspy article). LSL7 begins where LSL6 ended. LSL8 begins somewhere post 2004 (but before 2009) about a decade or so after LSL7, several dates in the game are marxed as 200X to denote this.. A letter from Uncle Larry in LSL8, mentions that his adventures took place between 1980's and 1990's. This at least suggests that the first three took place in the 1980's, and the LSL5-7 took place in the 1990's.